


Money can buy me love

by madsmythe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmythe/pseuds/madsmythe
Summary: The first time Nick sees Alex, it's love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Nick sees Alex, it's love at first sight. Alex' face looks like it belongs in a Renaissance painting, either an archangel or a Greek god, even with the blue and red tips on his blond hair and his jeans so tight they look glued on.

Alex doesn't notice Nick exists. Not for a few months. It still takes Nick a long time to gather the courage to approach him on his smoke break.

He almost regrets it. It's like approaching Lauren Bacall when she's telling Humphrey Bogart he only needs to whistle. But Alex notices him, is watching him and Nick can't turn back.

He's a dishevelled, small time drug dealer and he looks like one, from the top of his faded beanie to the tips of his worn out sneakers.

He manages to get the words out, all at once. "Would you like to grab a drink sometime?"

Alex looks him over, head to toe, and drops a cigarette butt to the floor. "My rate is thirty bucks an hour:"

Nick doesn't blink. He checks the change on his pocket. "What would two dollars get me?"

"A hand job on a dirty alley," Alex says, pointing with his chin at a nearby alley.

Nick hands him the money and follows him into the dark space. He leans back against the wall as Alex pulls his zipper down. "Keep your hands behind your back." Nick obeys.

Alex goes straight to business, stroking his cock quickly and efficiently. Nick can't stop marvelling at having him so close - he smells of smoke and vanilla soap. It's amazing.

Nick's cock is quick to stand to attention. Alex flicks his thumb over the head, sending shivers up Nick's spine. He takes a moment to fondle Nick's balls, getting him all strung up, and finishes him a few strokes later. He cleans his hand on Nick's shirt.

"Can I see you again?" Nick asks, out of breath.

Alex shrugs. "If you can afford it." And, with that, he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's easier the next time. Nick goes to Alex with 50 bucks in his pocket. "That's enough for two hours, right?" Nick asks, hopefully.

Alex answers in a wry tone, "Fine." He turns to go inside, but Nick grabs his arm. "Can we go to my place?" He doesn't want to go inside the club; he wants Alex for himself.

"Sure, but it comes out of your time." He picks up his phone, ostensibly setting a countdown.

"Wait, I can make it up to you."

"Okay." Alex follows Nick, but he sets the timer anyway. 

Nick's place is not too far. Despite the shoddiness of the place, it's a vast improvement over the last one - the bathroom is not on the hallway and the murphy bed goes all the way down to the floor, at least.

Alex doesn't seem to care. He sits on the bed and looks at Nick, waiting for him to make it worth his time. Nick shows him his stash - not his real stash, he's not completely stupid, just the stuff he keeps around for personal use and, just this once, guests.

"Fine, you can have the two hours," Alex says, resetting the timer. He takes two oxy pills and swallows them dry. Nick watches mesmerised by the way his throat wobbles. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to see you naked," Nick blurts out.

"Of course you do."

Alex stands up. He pushes Nick down to take his place on the bed. He takes off his clothes and Nick can appreciate his slim, lean body. He's shaved everywhere.

Nick reaches out to touch him. His hand lands on Alex' thigh and he rubs the skin, going up and down his side. He pulls Alex closer, both hands on his waist now. He kisses Alex' skin, warm and soft, first in his belly, then following the hip bone to his cock.

He licks Alex' cock, head to base, until it's fully hard. It doesn't take long.

Alex' hands are on his hair, and he guides Nick down, so he swallows Alex' cock. He sucks it for a few moments and then looks up at Alex.

He doesn't seems at all affected. "What else?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Condoms and lube?" Nick points at the right drawer. "Take off your pants," Alex shoots over his shoulder, as he picks up the items. Nick obeys.

Alex kneels in front of him. He uses his mouth to slide the condom over Nick's cock. If he wasn't hard already, that would be enough to get him ready. Alex smooths the condom, spreading lube over it.

Nick reaches out for the flask. "Can I?"

Alex agrees, unconcerned. He climbs onto Nick's lap, puts his arms around Nick's shoulders to prop himself up.

Nick lubes his fingers, a bit awkwardly, and pushes two inside Alex. He rocks his hips against Nick's fingers, holding himself up with little difficulty.

Nick doesn't waste too much time in preparation. He removes his fingers and grabs Alex by the waist, pushing him down on his cock.

That does get a sound out of him, a gasp, at least. Alex rocks his hips, driving Nick's cock deeper inside him. He digs his nails into Nick's skin, moaning softly, so Nick picks him up, pushes him down on the bed and proceeds to fuck him as hard as he can.

The bed rocks with their movements and Alex, red-faced and gasping, legs and arms entwined around Nick's body, looks so delectable and real, in a way he never has before, that Nick can almost believe, for a moment, that Alex really wants him.

The though sends him over the edge and he comes, his cock inside Alex. He collapses on top of Alex and stays there, not moving, until Alex speaks.

"Are you moving?" Nick slides off him. "You still have another hour," Alex reminds him.

"Okay."

"Aren't you gonna ask for anything else?"

Nick sighs. His thoughts move like molasses. "Don't you wanna come?"

Alex strokes his cock, quick and efficient.

"Like you mean it," Nick adds. He can feel Alex rolling his eyes, but he changes pace, taking his time. He starts to moan again, a muffled sound that rather pleases Nick's ears. 

Alex comes over his stomach. "There. Happy?"

Nick leans over and licks everything, until Alex' skin is shiny and clean. He lies down again, still leaning against Alex.

They stay silent and still, until Alex' phone starts beeping. "Time's up," he announces. He gets up and gets dressed, with Nick watching, tiredly, from the bed.

"Can I see you again?"

"You know where to find me."


End file.
